Ami In America Discovering of More Scouts!
by Mercury Nacht
Summary: Ami is in America as a foreign exchange student. She sees a boy get attacked, and rescues him. Then more sailor scouts are discovered. Rated T for later chapters.
1. American Incident

**I don't own any part of the characters or original story line, I have no idea who does, but it's not me.**

Ami walked down the street, thinking about how she had gotten to New York City. It was her tenth grade year, and she had been offered to be a foreign exchange student in America. With planning from the other sailor scouts, they had agreed it would be fine for her to go for a year. She'd packed her bags and left Tokyo six months ago. Now it was October, and the wind was picking up. She knew that the other sailor scouts were probably getting ready to fight off some baddies. Baddies? _I've been America for too long._ Ami checked her watch. 6:30. New York City was a large city, but after living in Tokyo her whole life, wasn't very impressed by the city size. As she passed by an alleyway, she heard screaming. The sailor senshi in her told her to look down the ally, but the part of her not wanting to get in trouble said walk away. She decided that she would check it out. Ami sped down the ally to the source of the sound. What she saw was shocking. A young man was being mauled by a strange looking creature, like something she would've seen in Tokyo. She knew she was the only one who could stop it. "Mercury Star Power, Make Up!" The Sailor senshi side had won over. The creature looked over at her and decided it wanted her essence. It let out a screech and charged. " Shine Aqua Illusion!" The creature got hit and withered. It disappeared in a puff of smoke. Ami shifted back to normal, and ran over to the boy. He was moaning in pain. She checked her watch again. 6:45. She was most definitely going to be late.

* * *

7:37. Ami was 22 minutes late! Her guardian mom would probably be worried out her mind. She had made sure the boy got to the hopital. She shut the door quietly behind her, but not quietly enough. "Ami?! Is that you?" Ami straightened out her school clothes, nothing at all like her Japenese school clothes. She hoped she looked clean. "Ami! Where have you been?" Ami thought up an excuse. "I,uh... Got sidetracked while looking at a bookstore. I thought the English books were..." She couldn't think of the word in English. "Wonderfur." Woops. Her Japanese took over for a moment. " Well, if that's all Ami, I guess it's ok, just keep up with time from now on, okay?" Ami breathed a sigh of relief, and said, "Okay, Mrs. Simpson. I won't do it again." Ami decided she needed to go upstairs and make a phone call to a specific princess. " Kon'nichiwa!" Ami remebered that she needed to speak Japenese. (Translated conversation) "Hi, Serena, it's Ami." "Ami! Why haven't you called more often? Have you met any cute American Boys? Eaten all of there food?" "Serena! It's Really Important! I had to save somebody today from a creature!"

Ami went to see the boy she rescued at the hospital the next day. She walked ever so calmly into the room. She knew the name of every machine and every medicine being given to the boy. A nurse was checkng his vitals."Excuse me ma'am, could I have a moment alone with him?" "Well, you're the girl who brought him in. Of course you can!" The nurse left, and Ami was left alone with the boy. She put on her goggles, and took a look at him. He was giving off large amounts of energy. Where his heart was, she saw a crystal that looked like the ones that sailor senshi had, and it was glowing a dim blue. Ami reached over and touched the boy. The crystal started glowing brighter. Ami gasped and backed away. At the sound, the boy woke up and looked around. When he saw Ami, he was taken aback. He had seen her before, but not in this life time...

_Oh, Daniel, I know it's upsetting but I must leave. I have a duty to protect the Moon Princess. I love you, and I don't want to leave, but I must!_

_But Ami, I love you and we should be together. You may have a duty, but what about your duty to love me?_

_I don't want to leave, but I'm sworn to protect the Princess! I will love you until the end of time, and one day we will be together again, I just know it! Goodbye, Daniel..._

"oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you. I was just checking on you, I wanted to make sure whatever had you hadn't hurt you. I'm Ami Mizuno, the girl who saved you. What's your name?'

"I'm Daniel. Daniel Aquastern. I shouldn't have been alone in that alley, my friends should've been there. I have 7 friends that are normally with me, I don't know why they weren't there. We usually call ourselves the Planets, because we all associate with one planet or another. And I'm rambling, like always. It's my worst habit.'

_Hm, he said they all associate with planets, and there are eight of them. I should keep my eye on him._

"Well, Daniel, It's been nice talking to you, but I really must be getting home now. I can visit you tomorrow."

"Ami, wait. Let me give you my number, I'm getting out later today. I think we can be good friends.


	2. Mercury Ice

**I don't own Sailor Moon, and I don't claim to either. This is just a story written by a fan. (me)**

Ami walked through the school hallway. It had been two weeks since Daniel left the hospital. She had visited him twice after the first time, but they didn't talk much. There were two things peculiar about him: the glowing crystal, and the fact that he had blue hair like hers. _I thought I was the only person with hair like that, and I only had it because I'm Sailor Mercury. Why do I keep thinking about him? We didn't talk much anyway. _She turned a corner and ran smack into someone and dropped her textbooks. _Ugh, Ami, Why can't you pay attention lately?_ She reached down to pick up her textbooks, only to bump into a wall of blue hair and head. "Owww! I'm just trying to help you! Why do you keep hitting me?!" Ami just stared at him, dumbfounded. Her heart started beating faster, like some latent had been stirred up. "Daniel! I didn't know you went to school here?!" Daniel looked as surprised as she was. "Well, I usually don't come down here, but they just transferred me to Calculus." "Calculus! That's where I'm heading now! We can walk together!" (keep in mind, they're both in 10th grade) "Ami, why are you blushing so much?" _Oh! Rats. He noticed me blushing. I must be as red as a tomato. _" Um... Um..."

* * *

After school, Daniel had decided to walk Ami home, or at least to the subway. "Daniel, you don't have to walk with me." "Well, in my mind, it's the least I can do after you saved me." Ami looked at the ground and counted cracks. A sound like a mountain goat mixed with a lion rang out in front of her, and she looked up. In front of them, there was a creature with Ram horns and tiger claws. It's eyes were locked on Daniel, and it licked it's lips."Stop! Don't hurt him or I will have to hurt you!" "Ami, what are you doing?! Let's Run!" "No! I have a job to do! Mercury Star Power, Make up!" Daniel just sat and stared with a startled expression as Ami transformed. As he was staring, a cat (Luna, being a space cat who can detect these things somehow appeared) ran by his feet with something resembling a pen. "Daniel, she needs your help! Take this pen and say ' Mercury Planet Power, Form!' so that you can help!" _This is one crazy dream. But Ami's in danger and needs my help, so I'll do it. _"Mercury Planet Power, Form!" Daniel felt an odd tinling sensation, but it felt natural. He started to glow blue, and felt power course through him. All of a sudden, he was wearing black pants and a t-shirt that was blue. Ami stared over at him, surprised by his transofmation.

The creature charged, aiming for Daniel. "Shine Aqua Illusion!" The creature, who had stopped at the sound, was hit full force. Daniel looked over, very surprised that Ami had such power. The creature (Let's call it a ratig) recovered and was charging for Ami. All of a sudden, protective instincts welled up from inside Daniel. " Mercury Ice Dagger!" Sharp blades of ice shot from Daniel's hand and impaled the ratig. It let out a loud cry and withered. "Daniel! You can do that?! I thought I was Sailor Mercury. How did you that?" As Merury walked towards Daniel, her outfit dripped off like water and her school clothes came back. " I really don't know. It surprised me more than you!" Daniel's and Ami's vison slipped, and they were swept to the past.

_In the Silver Millenium, there were two protecters of each planet- the princess of the planet and her true love. ( There were special exceptions on Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto, as The princesses from these planets protected the far reaches. Uranus has the spirit of both Uranus protectors, and one was bor on Neptune and Pluto for protection purposes) Each princess was chosen to protect the princess of the moon and be her court. This split the loves, causing the boys to group up and become powerful as they were originally weak on there own. After the Dark Kingdom defeated the Silver Millenium, the true loves were carried to Earth with the princesses. _

"That was weird, Ami. Did you do that?" "No. I think it was a vision telling us why there were two of us. Maybe your friends are also Sailor Scouts! I have to go call a specific Princess about this!" Ami looked back, and Daniel looked extremely confused..

* * *

**a/n: So, this one was a shorter chapter, but it tells a lot, doesn't it :) This one is probably the most revealing for a few chapters. Leave your reviews, so I know what you guys want!**


End file.
